


Queer Shadowhunters Club: the beginning

by highladyofgothamcity



Series: Queer Shadowhunters Club [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ., F/F, I have no idea how this happened, I have so many things I should be doing, M/M, ace Lorenzo, mentioned ace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofgothamcity/pseuds/highladyofgothamcity
Summary: "Then why are we here?" Aline asks, sliding into the booth and stealing some of Helen's onion rings. She lowers her voice, "Is this some kind of secret mission?"Alec shakes his head. "No. Not at all."Andrew shares the woman's confusion. He's only met Aline and Hellen a couple times, and is friendly with them, but not friendly enough that he'd randomly go out for drinks with them if Alec hadn't asked."A meeting of a Queer Shadowhunters Club then?" He asks jokingly, because that's really the only thing they all have in common."In a way. "





	Queer Shadowhunters Club: the beginning

He wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten himself into this. This being drinks at a mundane bar with his boss, the Consul's daughter, and her girlfriend.

Andrew sips his drink and watches as Alec and Aline get increasingly competitive at a game of darts. Next to him, Helen laughs at her girlfriend.

Alec finally throws his hands up in frustration, and stalks over to where they sit, waving down a bartender and placing an order. 

They're the only group in the mostly empty bar, but even if it had been packed, their runes make them stand out. 

"Wednesday night at nine thirty must not be, as the mundanes say, happy hour." Alec comments, catching Andrew's glance around the establishment.

"Then why are we here?" Aline asks, sliding into the booth and stealing some of Helen's onion rings. She lowers her voice, "Is this some kind of secret mission?"

Alec shakes his head. "No. Not at all."

Andrew shares the woman's confusion. He's only met Aline and Hellen a couple times, and is friendly with them, but not friendly enough that he'd randomly go out for drinks with them if Alec hadn't asked.

"A meeting of a Queer Shadowhunters Club then?" He asks jokingly, because that's really the only thing they all have in common.

"In a way. Thank you." The last part is to the girl delivering his drink.

They all stare at him. Alec shifts, uncomfortable. "What? The four of us make up like, at least eighty percent of the population of out Shadowhunters. Is it unreasonable that we stick together?"

Andrew, Aline, and Hellen exchange looks and shrug. He has a good point. What could go wrong?

The answer: a lot

It started out innocent enough. Alec had known Aline since childhood, and has gotten to know Andrew pretty well, and obviously the two girls were dating, but Helen and Alec, and Andrew and the girls, didn't really know each other very well. So Aline had suggested a get to know each other game, and pulled up some questions on her phone, aimed towards LGBT people.

They'd had the bartender deliver a tray of shots, asking for "the most disgusting you've got". Everytime you didn't answer the question, you had to drink one. That, combined with their own non nasty drinks, insured that after half an hour, they were all pretty tipsy.

The questions ranged from basic ones (when did you First Know, who was the first person you came out too,) to weird (do you find piercings hot, would you/have you done drag) to wildly inappropriate.

(Aline has known since she was 12, Andrew came out to his older sister first, Alec drinks instead of commenting on piercings, abdHeken thinks drag would be fun.)

"Underhill, your turn!" Aline announces. "This is a four parter, meaning you can drink four shots or answer four questions, but you can't answer only one or two and drink the remaining."

Andrew nods and lines up four of the nasty purple filled glasses, hoping the question is something he can answer. These things are really terrible.

"Last time you had sex, when, where, and with who?"

He takes a sip of his whiskey, trying to remember. "Um, I believe six months ago, with a mundane named…James? At his apartment."

It had been a habit he'd picked up while still living in Denver with his family, before he was out. Always mundanes, so that they couldn't accidentally let it slip to one of his many cousins, aunts, or uncles. Always one night only. He'd continued his sleeping around in New York, going for mundanes out of habit when he didn't have to fear a Downworlder ratting him out.

Alec whistles. "Dang. I know you said Lorenzo was insisting on courting you old fashioned, but I didn't realize you were going this slow."

Andrew blinks in confusion, before remembering. They'd been dating for five and a half months, of course everyone assumed they'd be sleeping together.

"Oh, um. No." He clears his throat, "Lorenzo's asexual. Or at least, he's on that spectrum. So, no we haven't had sex, and we might never. It's entirely up to him."

The others exchange looks, and Andrew sits up straighter, preparing to defend his boyfriend. A lot of people found Lorenzo's lack of a sex drive strange. Ren had told him that the reaction was a large part of why he had taken only seven lovers in 300 years, Andrew included. He'd had sex with three of them.

But then the moment passes, and everyone accepts it. No arguments, or protests. None of them ask anything inappropriate. Helen just shrugs and says "Your turn babe."

As Aline considers her answer, Alec catches his eye. The Head of the New York Institute doesn't say anything, just smiles. 

When they eventually pay their tab and exit the bar, Andrew is filled with an overwhelming feeling of happiness and contentment. Even if Helen and Aline constantly looked like they were about to jump each other's bones, even if Alec mentioned Magnus being his husband several more times than strictly necessary.

The girls say their goodbyes and head back in the direction of the Institute. Andrew walks Alec back to the apartment he shares with his warlock husband. The pair is silent, though it's not an awkward silence.

They stop outside the doors. "You want Magnus to make you a portal? I assume you're going back to Lorenzo's place."

"Nah. I texted him before he left and-" a swirling gate opens next to them. "He's got it covered. Thanks for the offer. Tell Magnus I said hi."

Alec nods and goes to enter the building.

"Alec?" The Shadowhunter turns. "Thanks for tonight. I never realized how... great it would feel. To really meet others like me. So thanks. We should do it again."

"No problem, I understand. And agree. Have a good night, Underhill."

"You too boss." Andrew steps through the portal. 

In the past few months, he's mostly gotten used to the drop stomach feeling of stepping through a portal. He barely stumbles at all stepping into Lorenzo's office. 

His boyfriend sits behind his desk looking at some official looking papers. The professional air is broken by the fact that he's in fluffy pajama pants, and one of Andrew's old shirts. His hair is loose around his shoulders, all the products he puts in it wearing off, making it curly again. Andrew yearns to run his fingers through the waves.

"Hey. What did Lightwood need? Sorry, Lightwood-Bane?"

Andrew leans over to kiss him. "Nothing mission related. It was a social call. I'll tell you all about it once we're in bed." He glares in a way that makes it clear that he thinks Lorenzo should be asleep by now, or at least in his room, not working.

The warlock laughs. "Ok, ok. I'm coming mother."

Andrew smiles. It's been a bit of a strange night, but not in a bad way. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is highladyofgothamcity if you're interested
> 
> I have no idea why I headcannon Lorenzo as ace so bad, but I do. I have many other ideas for this series but we'll see if I end up writing them...


End file.
